


To never forget.

by Nishinoya_Me



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya_Me/pseuds/Nishinoya_Me
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu and Asahi Azumane are dating and one day, Nishinoya runs out of the gym crying. Read this sad fanfiction to find out the reason why :) (Even the creator cried writing this and i hope you like it, it's my first ever fanfiction ;-;)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	To never forget.

"ASAHI-SANNNNN!"

The big ace didn't even need to turn around to know who's voice that was. Then, suddenly, he was engulfed in his boyfriend's warm embrace. Noya made him so happy and he didn't even realize it. A warm smile made its way onto Asahi's face as he gazed down at the small libero which he called his boyfriend.

"Hey Noya!"

A pink tint covered Asahi's face.

"Oooh~ are you blushing?”

The ace hid his face in his hands.

"N-no!"

"Oh come on you big baby let's go and practice, I bet I can receive all of your spikes! If i can you owe me a kiss!"

The libero smirked. 

* * *

"Asahi? Asahi? ASAHI!!!"

The silver haired boy nudged Asahi, causing him to snap out of his daydream.

"Huh?! I'm good! Let's practice!"

"He totally has you wrapped around his finger~"

The captain smirked at his taller friend.

"So what if he does? Not my fault he's cute as-"

Asahi's sentence was cut off by the libero who was worriedly tapping on the captain's shoulder.

"Hey captain can I take this call really quick? It's really....important."

Asahi and Suga exchanged concerning looks. Out of all the years they'd spent with Nishinoya, he'd never been THIS serious. Something was up, and they knew it.

"S-sure! Just don't be too long okay? If somethings up you can tell us!"

"Got it, thanks captain."

* * *

5 minutes had passed.

"Nice spike Asahi! Can you teach me please?"

The orange haired boy jumped up and down, pleading Asahi to teach him how to be better at spiking since Asahi was the current ace.

"Sur--Noya?-Noya?!"

The ace watched in utter shock as his boyfriend ran out of the gym, tears streaming down his face, hair ruffled.

"Go get him, Asahi."

"Thanks coach, I'll keep you guys updated."

Soon as the words left Asahi's mouth, he grabbed his belongings in a rush and dashed out of the gym in a panic, desperate to find his ray of sunshine.

* * *

After a while of searching with no hope, he pulled out his phone to dial his lover's number.

**"Hello...?"**

**"Noya! Are you okay...?"**

**"I'm fine Asahi, just know I love you, never forget that okay?"**

**"Noya...? Noya?!?!"**

The call had ended. Panic overtook Asahi's body. He attempted to move but his body wouldn't let him. He broke down, in the middle of a street, with everyone's eyes glued on

him. However, Asahi didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriend in his arms, telling him that it's all okay.

"Asahi?! Oh my god are you okay?!"

He could hear distant shouts coming from the direction of the gym. It was Daichi and Suga. They'd been sent by coach Ukai to make sure Asahi was okay. Ukai knew that Asahi 

wouldn't be safe on his own especially with the state everyone saw Nishinoya was in. Asahi didn't function properly without Nishinoya. They were two halves of a whole.

"Hey...what happened? Have you heard from Noya...?"

"Noya--h-he-"

Everything from that point on was a blur.

* * *

"Where am I? Where's Noya? Is he okay?"

"Noya will be okay, Tanaka is with him as we speak. We told him to tell us the reason Noya was so upset and we can decide if it's safe to tell you."

"What no! You have to tell me! He's MY boyfriend! Please!"

Suga gave his boyfriend, the captain, a look and he simply nodded.

"Just rest for now and when you wake up you can see Nishinoya, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

The Sun shone in Asahi’s eyes as they fluttered open. It didn’t take him that long to recall what Suga had told him yesterday so he picked up his phone to text Suga.

**–Is Noya okay? What was wrong with him?**

**-I think it’s best if he tells you himself. Make sure you find out and spend the rest of your time with him. Don’t worry about practice.**

Asahi shut off his phone.

"What did he mean? Is Noya okay?"

825 Rolling Street. This is it. Nishinoya’s house. With a steady hand, the distraught ace knocked on.

* * *

After a few seconds, the door slowly opened.

“Don’t worry, it’s me." 

Instead of being greeted by Noya, Tanaka was stood there instead.

"Oh hi Tanaka, Suga told me you’d probably be here. Is Nishinoya okay?”

Tanaka was silent. This was the moment when Asahi knew something was seriously wrong. Tanaka was never silent like this, he’d usually tell Asahi is something was wrong like

if someone had hurt Noya, which had happened once and Asahi was **NOT** happy.

"Tanaka? Hello...?"

Tears began to form in Tanaka's eyes as he began to talk.

"You can come in, he's in his room. It's not my place to tell you, I've been sworn to secrecy for now."

"Okay..."

The ace slowly made his way into the house, up the stairs, and to the entrance of his lover’s room.

Asahi took a deep breath, calming himself down before he started to open the door.

* * *

As the door slowly opened, he caught a glimpse of his lover. He froze.

"Noya..."

"Asahi...it's okay...come sit I'll explain everything."

"When I ran out of the gym yesterday...I didn't mean to alarm you. I was just...upset."

"Why...? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I was just really worried about you."

"The phone call..."

"What was it about? Are you okay...? I-I was s-so worried a-"

Nishinoya's hands intertwined with Asahi's causing the ace to immediately calm down.

"Okay...carry on."

"I-it was the doctor."

"You went to the doctors? Are you okay Nishi...?"

When Noya saw the state his timid boyfriend was in, a solemn tear fell down his cheek.

"I-I.."

"It's okay, take your time."

"I was diagnosed with Leukaemia. I'm so sorry."

A sharp pain pierced his chest as the words fell out of his lover’s mouth.

"Your lying...right?"

Asahi didn’t want to believe the words.

“I’m sorry Asahi…but at least we can spend the rest of my days together!...Coach let you off practice!”

“Can I stay here for tonight…? I don’t want to leave you alone from now on.”

“Be my guest, I didn’t want you to go either…just in case-"

“No. Don’t say that. I know you, you’re strong. Don’t finish that sentence… please.”

That same night was one of the most stressful nights for Asahi, he’d be constantly waking up, making sure his lover was still breathing. After a while, he was almost 100% sure

that Nishinoya would survive so he dozed off, cuddling his lover, making sure he knew that Asahi wasn’t going anywhere. Even though Noya was fast asleep, he felt a strong

sense of security.

* * *

2 hours had passed and Asahi woke up abruptly due to Tanaka violently shaking him.

"ASAHI GET UP!"

Tanaka’s eyes were red and puffy; Asahi had never seen him this way.

“I’ve already called Daichi and Suga they’ll be waiting at the Hospital for us.”

"Wait- Hospital? Wait- NOYA!"

Asahi turned to see Noya, his skin lacking its colour, his body turning cold.

* * *

A few long, dreadful hours had passed in the Hospital, with Asahi pacing back and forth blaming himself for drifting off to sleep and Tanaka sat in a chair, tears flooding from

his eyes. Daichi and Suga were there trying their best to comfort and calm them both down constantly reminding them that it wasn't either of their faults.

"Asahi Azumane?"

Asahi stopped in his tracks and turned his shaking body to the man in the white cloak.

"That's me, how is he...?"

The doctor looked at him with a sour face.

"Nishinoya Yuu is in a life threatening condition. He is advised to leave his hospital bed and he’ll have to undergo Chemotherapy. From the data we have currently, he doesn’t

have that long left without this therapy."

"I'll p-"

“I’ll pay for it.” Daichi stood up, cutting off Asahi's sentence. As the captain, he was willing to do anything he could to save Nishinoya, the libero.

“Me too.” Suga stood next to Daichi, holding his hand.

“I’ll help with whatever my bro needs help with.” Tanaka stood up slowly.

Asahi turned around and silently thanked them all.

"May I stay with him tonight?"

The doctor looked up at the big, timid ace, his eyes red, bags under his eyes. This reminded of the doctor of times they once went through.

“Sure, he is occupying the room to the left, room 7.”

“Thankyou. You guys can go home, make sure to tell coach so he doesn’t think we are slacking off.” a small giggle left his mouth.

"Call us if anything happens.”

“Got it.” Asahi smiled and waved them all goodbye.

"Take care of him please, Asahi."

"I will don't worry Tanaka."

Tanaka smiled at Asahi and trailed off, following Suga and Daichi.

* * *

Things were getting progressively better day by day. The team had visited a couple times and Noya and Tanaka had made a few comments about all the people they shipped in

the team, including the ship they called “Salt and sugar” which consisted of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. From then on that’s what they’d be called if they were seen together,

even if Tanaka and Noya said it for the shits and giggles.

* * *

A month had passed by now and everything was going well. Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku had even visited a few times with Nishinoya constantly teasing his fellow libero about a

certain wannabe ace *Cough cough* Lev *Cough cough* who Yaku would call his crush.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity of begging and pleading, the doctors’ allowed Nishinoya to return to Karasuno to watch his teammates play a game of volleyball. However, he

was strictly prohibited from joining in as he was in a wheelchair.

* * *

“Now, before he comes in, do not, and I repeat, do NOT mention his hair, that means you, Tsukishima.”

Coach Ukai pointed at the human salt shaker, causing the team to laugh a bit.

“Hey who’s making jokes without me!!!”

“NOYA-SANNNNNN!”

“SHOYOOOOOO!”

“Hello Noya Senpai!”

“Hey Yamaguchi!”

“Nishinoya.”

“Tsukki!!”

“Don’t call me- “

“Tsukki, let it slide.”

Yamaguchi glared at Tsukishima, causing him to allow Nishinoya to call him ‘Tsukki’.

“HEY BROOO YOU LOOK SICK IN THAT WHEELCHAIR!!”

“BROOOOO!”

“Ugh, I feel like I’m watching a 2.0 Bokuto and Kuroo- “

“Tsukki.”

“Gomen.”

“Did Tsukki just APOLOGISE!? I CAN DIE IN PEACE N- Oh shoot sorry Asahi…”

Nishinoya glanced at Asahi, whose eyes were fixated on his lover, making sure he was okay.

“Asahi-San?”

“Oh yeah it’s okay!”

“Alright guys let’s play our best today! For Nishinoya!”

“For Nishinoya!” The whole team cheered.

The libero thought as he watched his team give it their all against their rivals, Nekoma volleyball club,

‘I’m so glad I’m here right now.’ 

* * *

25-21 to Karasuno.

Nekoma shook hands with each of the Karasuno members, including Nishinoya even though he didn’t play.

Coach Ukai gave Nekomata a shit-eating grin as Karasuno was announced the winners.

“I think it’s time I go, I’m tired. Asahi-Sannnnn can you take me back?”

Nishinoya whined as he gave his puppy dog eyes.

"How could I ever say no to you?" Asahi blushed as he chuckled.

"Like I've said before, he has you wrapped around his finger."

Daichi and Suga smirked as they watched Asahi begin to take Nishinoya back to the Hospital.

"Don't think I don't think about you and Suga, Daichi!!"

Daichi shot a look at Nishinoya as they passed him.

"That's my baby."

Asahi smirked.

* * *

Asahi was sound asleep, cuddling Nishinoya's pillow as the his phone rang.

**INCOMING CALL- My Libero <3**

As soon as Asahi saw the name, he answered.

**“Hello? Are you okay?”**

**“Hi Asahi-San!!”**

**“Noya what’s wrong?”**

**“Nothing I just wanted to see if you were awake!”**

**“Noya you can fool me I know somethings up.”**

**“What?! That’s crazy!”**

**“Noya, you’re the one who’s always nagging me to not stay awake and worry about you and to sleep, now what’s wrong?”**

**“Fine you got me. Well- uhm-...”**

**“Yes? Take your time.”**

**“Can you come to the hospital…? It’s gotten worse. Bring Tanaka too. Just in case- you know…”**

**“On my way. I’ll be there in a few. I love you.”**

* * *

“You go first Tanaka. He’s your best friend after all.”

“But he’s your boyfriend- “

“I’m just going to call Suga and Daichi and let them know what’s going on.”

“Okay…”

* * *

**Daichi...Suga?"**

**“It’s Suga, Daichi is asleep right now, everything okay?”**

**“It’s gotten worse.”**

**“Do you want me to go to the Hospital?”**

**“It’s okay I’m already here with Tanaka, Noya called me. Tanaka’s just gone in to see Nishinoya”**

**“Why didn’t you go in? He’s your boyfriend!”**

**“I’m scared to…”**

**“Turn around.”**

Asahi turned around and to his surprise, Suga was standing there.

“Suga? I thought I said not to come- “

“I knew you’d be too scared to see Nishi so I came, you’re such a baby. Plus we literally live a minute away from the Hospital.”  
Not long after, Tanaka walked out of the room, his head held low.

“Tanaka? How is he?”

Suga asked, curious as to why Tanaka was so upset.

“He-…”

Something was definitely wrong because as Tanaka went to finish his sentence, he broke down.

“Asahi, go. See him.”

* * *

The ace did as his vice-captain had told him to.

“Asahi-San?”

“Noya!!”

“Asahi-San…I feel cold… can we cuddle and go to sleep?”

“Again, I can never say no to you Noya.”

* * *

The ace woke up due to a cold shiver down his spine.

“Noya? You awake?”

“Noya?”

“Wait- your skin…”

Asahi’s eyes widened as he lightly pressed his fingers against the libero’s neck. Asahi trembled. The thing he thought wouldn’t happen, the one thing he never wanted to

experience was happening right before his eyes.

“DOCTOR PLEASE HELP HIM!”

* * *

A few hours had passed, hours full of Daichi and Suga desperately trying to calm Asahi down, hours full of all of the Karasuno team (even Tsukishima) crying and hoping that

their guardian deity wasn’t gone.

In the distance, Hinata spotted a doctor walk out of Nishinoya’s room.

“Guys, the doctor is coming...”

The team looked over as the doctor walked over with his head low.

“How is he?! Please say he’s okay…”

You could barely make out those words through Asahi’s sobs.

The doctor said,

“excuse me for the words that I’m about to say.”

The whole team froze. The look of fear painted all over their faces.

“Nishinoya Yuu. Time of death. 2:48am. October 27th.”

The once happy and friendly ace started to collapse.

“I don’t want to let go… I know I’m not that strong… I just want to hear his voice… just one last time…”

Tears welled from deep inside and coursed down his cheeks.

“It’s not real!! I refuse to believe he’s gone…he’s not gone right…?”

He looked up at the team, whose faces were all the same as Asahi’s, full of tears.

“We’re so sorry Asahi…”

* * *

The next few days were torture for the whole team. Especially for Tanaka and Asahi. No one could cope with the loss of their energetic libero, not even the coaches could cope.

Then came the funeral.

* * *

Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were all to attend. 

As Nishinoya had wished, Karasuno was to be at the front, with Asahi, Daichi, Suga and Tanaka all carrying the coffin. He had also asked for his uniform to be framed and

placed in the gym where his soul would forever rest in peace. Not one joke was made that day, just hours full of tears.

* * *

Asahi didn’t show up for practice for the next week as he couldn’t cope seeing his beloved’s uniform hung there, a reminder that he was gone and he wasn’t ever coming back.

* * *

**“Asahi?”**

**“Coach?”**

**“How are you holding up…? I know it’s hard… Just know the team has your back, okay?”**

**“Thanks coach…I just can’t believe he-he’s-"**

**“You know what I’ll just come to you, I have something Nishinoya wanted to give you…”**

* * *

Asahi arrived at the gym. He didn't go in, he couldn't do it. Instead, he waited at the door.

"I'm so sorry Asahi...here's what he wanted to give you."

* * *

Asahi sat on his bed, staring at the letter Nishinoya had wrote to him.

“Come on Asahi get your act together...Nishi didn't write this for you to ignore it.”

He opened the letter and immediately recognized Nishinoya’s writing.

_Dear my love,_

_It must be hard. I miss you so much but life isn’t fair I guess. Make sure to do me proud and win some games before you graduate! I know you wanted to be an apparel designer_

_so make sure to pursue your dream! Also, let your hair out, I like it that way_ _! As much as I hate seeing you sad and I never thought I’d be saying this because I thought we’d be_

_together forever… but move on. Date again, get married, have a family. I’ll be watching over you! I love you so much Asahi. Never forget that and make sure the team doesn’t_

_forget their amazing libero!! Make sure my name goes down in history haha!_

_Anyways, you probably have better stuff to do so I’ll leave you to it. I love you._

_From your beloved,_

_Nishinoya Yuu._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this fanfiction! My @ on tiktok is the_simp_cosplays if you want to comment suggestions for any other ships you want me to write about :) sad or romance, you can choose! I hope you didn't cry too hard if anyone did ;-;


End file.
